The present invention relates most generally to systems adapted to generate energy and/or to liberate mineral wealth from the ocean. More particularly, the present invention is related to systems employing a refrigeration cycle utilizing ocean water temperature differentials to generate energy, and to systems for performing electrolysis at the ocean bottom to extract minerals.
In the prior art it has been suggested to generate energy utilizing differential ocean water temperatures through refrigeration systems. For example, an ocean thermal energy conversion (OTEC) system has been experimentally utilized off the coast of Hawaii. Basically the system includes a turbine which is driven to generate energy by refrigerant passing through it between an evaporator and a condenser. The condenser liquifies refrigerant as cool sea water is pumped through it from the ocean bottom. The evaporator boils refrigerant as warm sea water is pumped through it from the surface. A working fluid such as ammonia or propane, having a boiling point substantially related to ocean water temperatures, is employed as the working refrigerant. The system is described, for example, in the May 5, 1980 issue of Chemical and Engineering News.
Other systems have been employed for generating energy from differential ocean water temperatures. U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,145 issued to Othmer on Dec. 23, 1975 discloses very relevant technology, and discusses many relevant background points. Other U.S. patents involving related heat exchanger technology are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,916,626 and 3,715,885. U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,118 employs solar energy and magnetohydrodynamics in combination with turbine technology to generate energy.
Other prior art United States patents broadly relevant to the present case, and disclosing magnetohydrodynamic technology, may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,621,310; 4,140,931; 3,940,639; 3,940,640; 3,549,914; and 4,151,423. U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,630 illustrates a system for generating electricity from ocean wave power. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,513,136 and 4,084,375 broadly illustrate the liberation of gases below a water surface through electroylsis.
The differences in temperature between the ocean surface and bottom may vary from between twenty-five to forty-five degrees fahrenheit. This temperature differential occurs across ocean depths in the order of one thousand meters.
The effectiveness of underwater refrigeration cycle power systems therefore depends upon the passage of great masses of water through the condenser and evaporator units for proper heat exchange. Accordingly, to generate cost effective amounts of energy, the structures involved must be massive and can be difficult to control and position. Therefore it is necessary to provide heat exchange structure characterized by extremely large heat exchange surface area without the inherent limitations and disadvantages of the rigid, heavy metallic configuarations characteristic of the prior art.